


thinking

by lauralal



Series: Inarticulate [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, Bad Poetry, Drabble, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauralal/pseuds/lauralal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's hard for me to think that we were<br/>more<br/>when we should have been<br/>less</p>
<p>For a friend's 2014!verse prompt. Dean POV. Prosey as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thinking

it’s still hard  
for me to think  
it was you  
who burned out the filaments  
in the lights of that barn  
when today all I see  
is burned out  
and it’s still hard  
for me to think  
you were so grand  
that her eyes could not  
stand the sight of you  
when today it’s  
my heart  
that cannot  
stand it  
and it is still hard  
for me to think  
of park benches  
and silver blades  
when today it is  
back alleyways  
and syringes  
and it is still hard  
for me to think  
it was you  
who buried this body  
and that it was  
you  
who fell from high  
to lay in the dirt  
with this body  
and it was you  
who took this body  
this filthy soul  
and made something  
that was more  
when it should have been  
less  
and it’s still hard  
for me to think  
that this  
this was you

(because it is not so hard  
to think of the Molotov cocktail  
in your hands

and remember

then forget)

it is hard  
for me to think


End file.
